Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- G
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: A tribute to those participating in my contest. VOCALOID are singing androids who were once the most famous singing group in the world, but after the company that created them went out of business, so did VOCALOID, who all went separate ways. But when the old DIVA Theater is threatened by a cruel rich girl who hates VOCALOID, Miku must round up the old gang to save it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When it Started

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: I create this story as a tribute to those who are participating in my contest. Keep your eyes out for a certain short reference to reinnyday21's story, _Vocademy Romance._ Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA is property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

Miku:_ Where do I begin? Let's start with who I am. My name is Hatsune Miku, I'm 16, I have really long turquoise colored hair, I like spring onions, I mean REALLY like spring onions, I'm meek & sweet-natured, & I'm a VOCALOID. What's a VOCALOID? Well, a VOCALOID is android that can sing. You're probably thinking, "There's no way you're an android!". Honestly, I can hardly believe it also. Us VOCALOIDs, are different from the usual androids, we're completely organic, inside & out, & have the same biological structure & growth as a human. The technology used to create us was no doubt the most amazing, most advanced technology ever created! We're created as baby with the technology first, then we grow-up like just like humans. But as mentioned before, what we're really makes us different from the usual is that we can sing! "What special about singing?" you're probably wondering. Well see, we have perfect rhythm. In other words, we never miss a beat when singing, we can sing any song we want, & we're able to play any instrument perfectly. It's like, we're music itself! And I am darn proud of it! I was created on August 31, 2007. When I started singing, I became an instant pop idol & became the first VOCALOID to reach the status of "DIVA" nearly overnight. Honestly, while most singer care about fame, I really care about singing & making people happy by singing. There are other VOCALOIDs besides me; there's MEIKO Sakine, she's the oldest of me & my group. She's real pretty & motherly, but she has a thing for sake. Then there's KAITO, the 2nd oldest, he's the fatherly one, but he's kinda lazy & he's COMPLETELY obsessed with ice cream! I mean, sure, we're all obsessed with our favorite item, but he takes it to a whole new level! Then there's Megurine Luka, the 3rd oldest at 20 years, she's my best friend, as close as sisters! She's also kinda like a mentor to me, always steering me in the right path. She likes tuna, & likes to play the drum. Then there's Kagamine Rin, the oldest of the two youngest of our group. She's my other best friend, & she's very bubbly & friendly, but is very mischievous! She likes oranges, plays the bass, & wears a head bow. She & her brother are 14 years old... I think. They were both created on the same year as me, so they could really be 16, but I'm not sure. Then finally there's Rin's younger twin brother, Kagamine Len. Len... where do I begin? He likes banana, has spiky fringes that look like a bunch of bananas. He's smartest of our group, is kind of shy, but very brave when we're in trouble. He's also surprisingly more fit than the rest of us, even though he looks lanky. He's very friendly & charming, & is the best darn guitar player in the world! And... I'm in love with him. He justs, lights up my world! My heart beats rapidly when I see him, his smile makes me weak in the knees, & his guitar rhythm is so amazing! I always wanted to tell him how I felt... but now I can't. And I never will now. I still remember our last concert with everyone..._

**Flashback, 3 years ago...**

**Chapter Song: Kocchi Muite Baby by Hatsune Miku & VOCALOID**

**1...2...  
1,2,3 Yeah!**

**Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan  
Ienai you na koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto toka  
Yada... ...donna koto?**

**Otoko tte baka bakka ne  
Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho  
Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?  
Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa**

**Ne?**

**Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki dekiteru?  
Aa! Kimi tte donkan**

**Nee**

**Chanto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
honki moodo nan dakara  
omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de  
kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
kyou koso shoubu nan desu!**

**Aah!**

**Come on, baby!**

**Aaaaaah!**

**Ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shou ga nai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe  
... ...tte chotto matte!?**

**Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho  
Konna kimochi ni sasete oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinin totte?**

**Nee**

**Chotto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
Sono ki ni saserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Dere dere shinai de yo**

**Kotoba ja tsutawanai  
Ookina ooki na haato maaku  
Dou shiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nan ni mo kangaerannai  
Uu kimi tte yatsu wa**

**Nee**

**Motto kocchi muite Baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo  
Ii kara  
Etto ima no wa nashi nashi  
Nani yo mou monku anno**

Crowd: WHOO!/VOCALOID! VOCALOID! VOCALOID! VOCALOID!

Miku: Thank you everyone! We're VOCALOID, & we'll keep on singing as long as people still want music!

Crowd: WHOOOOO!

**Flashback Ends**

Miku: _Boy was I wrong. A few days after the concert, Crypton Future Media, the company that created us, went out of business. Since Crypton was also the making the concert for us, when they went out of business, so did me & my friends. It was only a matter of time before we all went our separate ways to support ourselves. MEIKO, KAITO, Rin, & even Len, left the DIVA Theater, our home. Only me & Luka, who supports the both of us as a music teacher at a nearby high school called VOCADEMY. I haven't seen the other's since, NOR do I know where they went. I wish I did though... *Sigh* It sure would be nice, if we could all get back on stage, & sing_ _again_.

Luka: Miku, there here.

Miku: Okay, I'm coming. _So you're probably wondering what's up. See, ever since the band broke up, I've been having nightmare of it ever since. They've been getting worse recently, so, Luka decided we should move, thinking the theater was bringing up bad memories the more we stayed here. But since, I didn't want memories of when we all lived die, we decided to turn it into a "VOCALOID Museum". The people who bought the deed to the theater are here now to finalize it._

So, Hatsune Miku went downstairs to meet with the buyer, a silver-haired woman named Haku Yowane. Alongside Haku was her assistant, Neru Akita.

Miku: Hello Miss Yowane.

Haku: Ah, Miku! There you are! Here's the contract, all you have to do now is sign & this place will become a "VOCALOID Museum" for all to see! (Shows the contract) Sign at the bottom, please.

Miku: *Sigh* Okay.

So with a heavy heart, Miku signed the contract, effectively selling the place she once called home.

Miku: There.

Haku: Thank you! Don't you worry! We'll take good care of this place!

Miku: Yeah... thanks.

Luka: Come on Miku... let's go.

Miku: Coming...

Outside, two VOCALOID went to car, about to head to their new home, but before getting in, Miku took one last look at theater, & a single tear slid down her cheek.

Luka: Miku?

Miku: Um, hey I uh, I think I left my purse inside. I'll be right back.

Luka: But Miku, your purse is right here!

Miku ran inside the theater & let the tears flow freely.

Miku: *Sob* Why? Wh-Why did t-things have to be l-like this? Why!?

As she cried, Miku heard laughter.

Miku: Huh?

Miku followed the sound of the laughter until she found herself outside the room where she signed the contract. She put her ear on the door, & heard Haku speak.

Haku: That stupid little girl! Now we have the deed to the theater! Soon enough, this little theater's gonna be teared down & turned into a five-star resort.

Miku: *Gasp*

Haku: I'm gonna be even more richer than I am now!

Miku: (Enters the room) YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT!?

Haku: Huh? YOU.

Miku: You're gonna tear down the DIVA Theater!?

Luka: Miku! Why'd you run off?

Miku: Luka! She's gonna tear down the DIVA Theater!

Luka: What!?

Haku: It's true. I mean, who ever heard of a "VOCALOID Museum"?

Luka: You can't do that!

Neru: Uh, she kinda can.

Haku: That's right. YOU signed the deed to the theater to ME. So, unless you can get 15000000000 yen in 3 days, you ain't getting it back anytime soon.

Miku & Luka: 150000000000 YEN!?

Miku: We can't that much yen in 3 days!

Haku: NOT my problem.

Miku: You won't get away with this!

Haku: As long as I have this, (Shows off deed) I can.

Outside...

Luka: How are we gonna get 150000000000 yen in 3 days?

Miku: There's gotta be some way...

Luka: Miku, I hate to say this, but face it, we're doomed. We'll never be able to get the money in 3 days. There's no way we can!

Miku: Maybe there IS.

Luka: What?

Miku then pulled out a picture of the VOCALOID gang & looked at it thoughtfully. And with a smile...

Miku: Luka, we're gettin' the band back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting MEIKO & KAITO

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Keep you're eye out for references to my other story _A Testament of Love._ Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed are hosting a contest to put in 3 characters as DLCs, & Miku's in 2nd place, so keep voting for & make sure she's still 2nd or 1st to get her in! Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA & Emerald Coast Zone are property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA! I hope I get in the game!**

* * *

Miku: Luka we're gettin' the band back together.

Luka: Yeah, I heard first time. But, get the band back together!? Miku we can't do that!

Miku: Why not?

Luka: One; I don't see how'll that help. Two; We have 3 DAYS, Miku!

Miku: It'll help 'cause we're gonna have another concert to get the money. And with only 3 days on our hand, I guess we'll have to work fast, huh?

Luka: Miku, it's impossible.

Miku: No it's not. I read this fanfic where these kids held a concert to raise money to save a boy the leader of the kids was in love with, & they succeeded!

Luka: Yeah, from a FANFIC! Miku this real life, & we're real people!

Miku: Actually, we're organic singing andr-

Luka: You know what I mean! Miku, I'm sorry, but it's impossible.

Miku: See, that's the different between me & you, Luka; when a challenge presents itself to me, I jump in & take that challenge! But when it presents itself to YOU, you back out & miss out on the fun!

Luka: *Mumble* Amazed with that kind of attitude you're not dead yet.

Miku: What?

Luka: Nothing. Look Miku, I know how much the theater means to you, I really do it was my home too! But Miku, we can't do it alright? It's impossible.

Miku: Luka, you've always guided me in the right direction, but now it's my turn to steer you in the right direction. So come on, at least give it a TRY.

Luka: *Sigh* Miku I-

Neru: Uh, hi. Haku wants to know if there's a trash can around here to throw this can of tuna out. She hates tuna.

Luka: She what?

Neru: She hates tuna.

Luka: HATES... TUNA?

Neru: Uh, y-yeah?

Luka: HATES TUNA!?

Neru: EEK!

Miku: Whoa!

Luka: Let's go Miku! I know where MEIKO is at least, so let's get this band back together!

Miku: What happened to "giving up"?

Luka: Don't question me! Haku said she hates tuna. And I HATE people who hate tuna! Let's go!

Miku: Alright! Now you're taking! So where's MEIKO?

Luka: She's working at some bar around the outskirt of Crypton City.

Miku: A bar? Saw that coming actually.

So with a new goal motivating them, Miku & Luka drove off to Crypton City's outskirt, in search of a long lost friend.

Miku: So... this is the place?

Standing before Miku & Luka was run-down looking bar, complete with broken windows, graffiti, & a horrendous smell.

Luka: I guess.

Miku: Oh god, let the inside at least be pleasant.

As she stepped in inside what she saw was... well, you'll get the description soon.

Miku: Oh-

Luka: My-

Miku: God!

Customer: Hey waitress, need a refill, pronto!

MEIKO: *Sigh* Comin'!

Miku: MEIKO!

MEIKO: HUH!? Miku? Luka? What are you two doing here?

Miku: We will answer that shortly, 'cause I got a question for YOU; what are you doing working here? The windows are busted, there's graffiti everywhere, men with guns, which by way the is illegal in Japan, people who are drunk out of their minds, &, god forbid I say what that yellow stain on the floor over there is! Where do you even LIVE?

MEIKO: In the shack out back.

Miku: What?

Luka: How are you even alive?

Customer: Hey waitre-

MEIKO: I'M BUSY! Like that. Show 'em who's boss, & they'll back off!

Miku: But MEIKO... this place... you've been working AND living here since the band broke up?

MEIKO: Yeah.

Miku: Oh my gosh.

MEIKO: Hey look it's not THAT bad.

Miku: Yes it is. This is my fault.

MEIKO: Miku, it's not your fault.

Miku: Yes it is. I was in charge of the band. It was my responsibility. If I'd known you'd end up like this, I could've done something... I could've stopped the band from breaking up.

MEIKO: Miku, sweety, you were only 13 when it all happen. There was nothing any of us could do. So don't beat yourself up.

Miku: And now there is. MEIKO... we're trying to get the gang back together.

MEIKO: What? Why?

Miku: I sold the DIVA Theater so it can be turned into a museum to keep the memories of us VOCALOIDs alive, but the person I sold to is actually very mean-

Luka: AND hates tuna!

Miku: And she's gonna tear it down & build a resort over it!

MEIKO: W-What!? TEAR down the DIVA Theater!?

Miku: Yes! And we have to get 150000000000 yen in 3 days to save! And the only way to do that is if we get the band back together & hold another concert! So... will you help us? We really need you & the others.

MEIKO: ... Do you know where everyone else is?

Luka: No.

MEIKO: Well... I know where KAITO is.

Miku: Does that mean you'll come & help us?

MEIKO: I always did miss the music. 'Sides I hate this dump! LET'S GO!

Miku: YES!

Bar Boss: What do you think you're doing!?

Grabbing a nearby glass bottle, MEIKO bashed her recently former boss over the head with said bottle, shattering the bottle, & knocking the boss out cold.

MEIKO: Quitting. Let's go.

Miku: Whoa! So... where's KAITO?

MEIKO: The most obvious place he'd be at.

At an ice cream shop...

KAITO: Thank you, come again!

Kid: Hey! My ice cream's been half-eaten!

KAITO: (Wiping ice-cream off his face) Not my problem! Next?

Miku: You're right MEIKO, this IS the most obvious place he'd be at.

KAITO: Miku, MEIKO, Luka! How you girls been?

Luka: We have 2 days left & we don't want to waste the rest of this chapter on you, so we'll cut to the chase; where getting the band back together to save the DIVA Theater from an evil, tuna-hating rich girl, you want to join?

KAITO: ... That was rather blunt. But yeah, sure. Just let me grab all the ice cream, & we can go.

MEIKO: No time! You know where the Kagamine Twins are?

KAITO: As a matter-of-fact, I do. Len got a job as a global photographer, & they've been living in an apartment somewhere around Emerald Coast Zone! Nice looking beach, let me tell ya! Filled with dangerous-looking machines though, that creeps me out.

Miku: Okay then! Come on we're burning daylight! _We almost got everyone! All we need now is my buddy Rin & ... the one I love, Len!_

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Dear by Hatsune Miku**

**Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga  
Ima mo watashi no kokoro wo yusaburu  
Kioku no naka de kimi ha itsudemo  
Yasashiku hohoende iru yo**

**Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari**  
**Warai nagara te wo tsunaide**  
**Zutto zutto konna toki ga**  
**Tsudzuku to omotte ita no ni**

**Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba**  
**[Ima made arigatou] ga**  
**Zutto nariyamanainda...**

**Aitakute aitakute**  
**Koe ni naranai koe de**  
**Kimi no namae wo yobitsudzukeru**  
**Kanashikute kurushikute**  
**Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara**  
**Yozora miagete**  
**Kimi wo sagashiteru...**

**Kimi ga kureta yubiwa wo ima mo shiteru yo**  
**Kore ga futari no saigo no kizuna dakara**  
**Tooi tooi sekai de kimi ha ima mo**  
**Yubiwa wo tsukete kurete iru no?**

**Itsuka itsuka kimi ni tsutaetai to**  
**Omotte ita kimochi ha**  
**Zutto zutto watashi no kokoro no**  
**Naka ni nemutte iru mama de**

**Dokoka de watashi wo mimamoru**  
**Kimi ni todoku you ni**  
**Watashi ha kono uta wo utau yo...**

**Aitakute aitakute**  
**Koe ni naranai koe de**  
**Kimi no namae wo yobitsudzukeru**  
**Hanashikute kurushikute**  
**Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara**  
**Yozora miagete...**

**Daisuki na kimi no koto wo**  
**Zutto wasurenai yo**  
**Utsurikawaru keshiki no naka demo**  
**Saigo made ienakatta**  
**Kono kotoba wo kimi ni okuru yo**  
**Kimi no koto zutto**  
**Aishiteiru kara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Len's refusal

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, Green Hill Zone, Station Square Zone & Emerald Coast Zone are property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

Our little group have now found themselves in Emerald Coast Zone, looking for the Kagamine Twins' apartment.

MEIKO: *Whistle* You weren't kidding KAITO. This place is gorgeous!

KAITO: Told you. Though look out for those machines. Heard they've been attacking people... & animals.

Miku: Come on guys! We need to focus! Which apartment do the Kagamine Twins live in?

KAITO: The only one here! (Points to a resort)

MEIKO: KAITO, that's a resort, not an apartment.

KAITO: Well, whatever. They live here.

Luka: They must be living the high life.

MEIKO: They're living a heck of a better life than I just was, that's for sure.

Miku: Well come on, let's go in! (Walks in)

Receptionist: Hello! How may assist you?

Miku: Hi, we're friends with the Kagamine Twins, are they here?

Receptionist: Yes. They're in room 39 M on the third floor.

Miku: Thank you. Well, let's go.

On the third floor...

Luka: ... 36, 37, 38, 39, here it is!

MEIKO: You think they'll agree?

Miku: Of course they will! The twins would never miss a chance to even hum! (Knocks on the door)

Rin: Ooh, the pizza guy! Coming! (Open's door) Okay that'll be what, 2000 ye-? Miku?

Miku: Hey Rin!

Rin: Miku! (Hugs Miku) Oh my god, it's been AGES!

Miku: Rin! C-Can't... BREATHE!

Rin: Oh sorry! Couldn't help myself!

Miku: That's- *Cough* *Cough* okay Rin.

MEIKO: What? No hello for us?

Rin: Oh, hey guys! Oh, come on in! Make yourself home!

KAITO: *Whistle* Nice place you got here!

Rin: I know, right? As I told you 3 months ago KAITO, & as KAITO probably told the rest of you, Len got a job as a global photographer. Traveling around the world, taking photos of exotic places, like this one; Green Hill Zone! Len said it was the most beautiful place in the world! But then he told me a robot ladybug attacked him & that a blue blur saved him. Talk about an imagination!

KAITO: Uh, considering the robots on the beach out there, I can actually believe that.

Rin: What robot?

KAITO: ... Never mind. You'll find out when you go down there.

Miku: *Blush* So... where IS Len right now?

Rin: What's wrong? You wanna kiss him don't ya!

Miku: N-No!

Rin: I'm just kidding! Hehe! Though I bet you wish you were.

Miku: S-Shut up! I would nev- you know what? You're right, I do.

Rin: Heh. Well anyways, Len's out taking more picture, he'll be back soon though!

Len: RIN! I'M BAC- *Blush* Mi-Miku?

Miku: (Shyly) Hey Len!

Len: Luka, MEIKO, KAITO? Well this is a surprise.

Rin: I know, right?

Len: Not that I'm not glad to see you all again, I really am, but what are you guys doing?

Miku: Oh that's right! We need your help, you two!

Rin: Help?

Miku: Yeah! See... I sold the DIVA Theater so it can be turned into a museum so the memories of our time as a band wouldn't die, but it turns out the person I sold it to-

Luka: Is a tuna-hating creep!

Miku: Uh, yeah. And she's gonna tear down the DIVA Theater, & build a resort over it!

Rin: Ooh! A resort? Well that sounds ni- wait, TEAR DOWN THE DIVA THEATER!?

Miku: Yes!

Rin: But she can't do that! The theater was our home!

Luka: Well, the brat doesn't care!

Rin: What can we do!?

Miku: That's reason why we're here; we're trying to get the band back together so we can hold another concert to raise the money needed to buy back the theater. So, will you help us?

Rin: Do you need to ask?

Miku: Len?

Len: Um, I... I can't.

Miku: YES! The band is back to- wait, WHAT!?

Rin, Luka, MEIKO & KAITO: WHAT!?

Len: (Nervously) Uh... no?

Miku: N-N-NO!?

Len: Yes...

Miku: Why?

Len: I uh, I have my reasons.

Miku: Reasons that you can't help us save the place that was home? What reason could you possibly have that you can't help?

Len: Uh... (Looks at everyone) Can we discuss this somewhere else? Just me & you?

In Station Square Zone, Len & a clearly upset Miku were walking in an uncomfortable silent, 'til Miku spoke.

Miku: So...?

Len: Huh?

Miku: Why won't you help?

Len: Well, uh...

Miku: Well?

Len: I just can't, alright?

Miku: No, not alright! So tell me why!

Len: *Sigh* Okay. After we all went our separate ways, I... lost my rhythm & beat.

Miku: What?

Len: I lost my rhythm & beat. Until yesterday, I haven't picked up my guitar since we all went separate ways, & when I did, I found out... I couldn't play the guitar anymore.

Miku: Couldn't play the guitar anymore?

Len: Yep.

Miku: B-But Len, you're the best guitar player I know! Probably the best in the world even! How can you have lost your rhythm?

Len: I don't know, okay? I lost my touch, end of story!

Miku: Oh no, no, no! It is not the end! Len we need you! If you don't help us, the DIVA Theater will be torn down! Don't you even care?

Len: Of course I do! The theater was my home too! But I can't do anything now! I can't play the guitar anymore! I LOST MY RHYTHM! Okay?

Miku: *Sob*

Len: Oh, Miku, I'm sorry.

Miku: *Sob* No, it's okay. I-I understand. You're probably better off taking pictures anyway.

Len: Miku...

Miku: I uh, I got to go.

With all said, Miku ran off, tears falling as she ran away from the person she loves. Len wanted to go after her, but knew he'd only do more harm than good.

Len: *Sigh* What have I done?

At Luka's car...

Rin: What's taking them?

MEIKO: Relax there's Miku.

KAITO: So where's Len?

Miku's tears answered that.

Rin: He's not coming is he?

Miku: No.

Luka: So what do we now?

Miku: Go on without Len.

KAITO: But Rin only knows Bass & Electric, we need Len!

Miku: Well we'll just have to have improvise okay.

Rin: Question.

Miku: Yeah?

Rin: Do we have an investor?

And now realizing a new situation, Miku slammed her head against the wheel of the car in exasperation.

*HONK*!

Miku, Rin, Luka, MEIKO & KAITO: AHHHH!

* * *

**End Chapter Music: Invisible Tears by Kagmanie Len & Hatsune Miku**

**Ima demo kono**

**Kokoro yurasu no wa**

**Nouri ni yakitsuku**

**Kimi no Last Smile**

**Sono maboroshi ni**

**Madoi pantomaimu**

**Odorasareru mukaeta**

**Asa wa Cloudy Sky**

**Oboeba haruka tooi hi**

**No deai**

**Egao no iro wa**

**kagayaku everwhite**

**Datta boku no aozora**

**O mitsuketa hi**

**Wasureru wake nai**

**desho zettai ni**

**Kuchibiru kara moreta**

**Tender wind ni**

**Konda aventure**

**Tsukarehateta atama**

**De mita hakuchuumu**

**Miseru no wa kioku no**

**Soko no saburiminaru**

**Lovely Night**

**Ubaitakute muita kiba**

**Meguri megutte boku**

**Ni tsukisasaru ima**

**Hitomi kara**

**Ushinawareta buririansu**

**Sono mesen wa donna**

**Kotoba yori mo itai**

**Mou modorenai**

**Basho made kite**

**Shimattane**

**Kono karada ni**

**Shimikonda**

**Tsumi no kizuato**

**Nazoru kimi no te**

**Ni boku no**

**Nukumori kasaneta**

**Kanashii kakehiki**

**Tsuzuku enchousen**

**Mune no oku de**

**Machiwabita End of Rain**

**Tentosen motsureta**

**Futari no sure chigai**

**Azawarauka no you**

**Na iro no nai machi**

**Tagai no omoi ga**

**Kousaku suru**

**Akegata no shinonome**

**Sukuranburu**

**Shinsou (Shinsou)**

**Wa umi yori fukai**

**Le grand bleu**

**Yomi au hodo**

**Mayou kokoro no**

**Spiral Labyrinth**

**Nukedashi White Lights**

**Yasashii asa hi abiru**

**Koto dekiru no wa itsu?**

**Mou ima wa sono**

**Hitomi ga uso tsuiteru no**

**Kakushite mo honto wa**

**Wakatteru yo**

**Sude ni yume no haruka**

**Oku e kieyuku anata e**

**Imada ni sugaritsuku**

**Boku wa Another Way**

**Mitsukerarenainda**

**After the End**

**Mou owaru koto no**

**Nai reiniideizu**

**Keshite majiwaru koto**

**No nai futari no**

**Shisen ga kaku**

**Mirai wa mada**

**Katachi o matsu**

**Koto sae yurusarenai**

**Moroku kanashii**

**Uta no you da ne**

**Mou modorenai**

**Basho made kite**

**Shimattane**

**Kono karada ni**

**Shimikonda**

**Tsumi no kizuato**

**Nazoru kimi no te**

**Ni boku no**

**Mekumori kasaneta**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Miku's Dilemma/Is he Back?

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: February 16, my b-day... I hate it! But I sure as heck saw to it that my long lost twin sister got the best darn birthday ever! Happy birthday to me & Cheyenne! Project DIVA & Sonic The Hedgehog are property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

**VOCALOID: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

KAITO: How could you not have an investor?

Miku: I was too busy on trying to bring us all together, okay?

It's been several minutes after Len's refusal, & the VOCALOID were in Luka's car arguing, as Luka drives them back to the theater.

KAITO: How could it not occur to you to get an investor before getting us? Did you even think this through?

Miku: Oh, excuse me! I didn't know I should care more about investments than my family!

MEIKO: You're both acting childish!

KAITO: Says the one who's been living in a rundown shack!

MEIKO: EXCUSE ME!?

Rin: Too much yelling!

MEIKO & KAITO: SHUT IT!

Rin: I'll say what I want!

Luka: Don't make me turn this car around!

Miku: Look let's just all be grateful we're all back together again, & start looking for investors when we get back, okay?

KAITO: "Back together again"? We're not all here!

Miku: Course we're all he- oh yeah. Well, we can manage!

Rin: Isn't that EXACTLY what you said when Crypton couldn't invest anymore? 'Cause so far, we're not managing!

MEIKO: Rin!

Miku: No, she's right... *Sigh* Look, let's just wait 'til we're all back home, then start worrying.

Silence fell upon the VOCALOID for the rest of the way back, the only sound that could be heard was Miku sobbing in her head... surprisingly in a rhythmic beat. When they got back, they Haku standing there, smirking cruelly.

Haku: well, well, well, if it isn't the former singing sensation & her posse. Well, most of her posse. Where's that so called "World's Greatest Guitarist", hmm?

Miku: ...

Haku: Ah, he's not coming, is he? I always knew he had to be the spineless one.

Miku: SHUT UP! Don't you DARE talk about Len like that!

Rin: Yeah! Only I can! (Gets smacked in the head by KAITO)

Haku: My! The meek & mild-tempered Miku acting harsh! Didn't think ya had it in you!

Luka: Shut it! And after you're done shutting it, get out of our way!

Haku: Oh I will, not that it'll matter.

Rin: What do ya mean?

Haku: You think that you'll get an investor & save you're theater in just 2 days? Get real! I bet, no one even knew guys existed!

Miku: ... We'll see about that!

Haku: Right... well, I got business to attend to! You know like what resort to build over your theater & what not? TA-TA!

Miku: I'm gonna wipe that smug off her face! Okay everyone, you guys go clean the stage up, & I'm gonna look up some investors!

VOCALOID: GOT IT!

Doing their respective jobs, the DIVA Theater was becoming as clean as a whistle. Unfortunately, Miku side of things was not goin' well...

Miku: Yeah, hi, Capcom? Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku & I was wondering if you help invest in us for a concert? No? Oh. Okay.  
Hello, Walt Disney? Yeah hi, would you be interested in investing in a concert? You can't? HD remake of one of you're games?  
Hello, Nintendo? I'm Hatsune Miku! Would you be interested in investing in a concert? Oh. Okay.  
Midway? Are you-? They cut me off.  
WHY NOT!? Because I can't speak English!? I can SING in English & understand it! Hey, you know what!? Forget you! (Slams phone) GRRR!

Rin: Hey Miku?

Miku: WHAT!?

Rin: Whoa geez! Nothin'! We just came to tell you we're done cleaning up the theater.

Miku: *Sigh* I'm sorry Rin.

MEIKO: Hey. What's wrong?

Miku: I can't find us an investor is what's wrong. I must have gone through every business number I can find, & not ONE company will invest in us.

MEIKO: Oh come on. Cheer up Miku.

Miku: It's kinda hard to. Maybe Haku's right. Maybe was a waste of tome.

Luka: Whoa, hey! Don't think that way.

Miku: I couldn't even get Len to come back.

KAITO: Miku, you're doing your best, it's just not good enough. (Gets punched by MEIKO) OUCH!

Miku: *Sigh* Who am I kidding.

Luka: Yourself if you keep up that attitude. Come on Miku, there's still 2 days left to look for an investor.

Miku: I appreciate you guys for trying to cheer me up, but let's face it, it's gonna take a miracle to get us an investor.

Sonic: Hey, uh, are you guys VOCALOID?

Rin: AHHH! A BLUE TALKING RAT!

Sonic: Hey! I'm not a rat! I'm a blue hedgehog! An AWESOME blue hedgehog!

Rin: You look like an over-sized pinball.

Sonic: WHAT!?

Miku: Hey wait, aren't you that super-hero that has his own game series? I think I dressed up as you for a Halloween contest.

Sonic: That's right! I'm also that "Blue Blur" that saved you're friend.

Rin: Oh, so Len wasn't kidding.

Sonic: Nope. Anyways, name's Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I'm also famous video-game company, SEGA's mascot. Speakin' of SEGA, someone tipped us off that you guys needed an investor for a concert, you're holding, right?

Miku: Yeah.

Sonic: Well you're in luck! Because SEGA has agreed to invest in you guys, in return, they ask that you simply sing four songs from their company!

Miku: Really? You mean it?

Sonic: Cross my heart!

Miku: YES! YES! Oh thank you Mr. Hedgehog! THANK YOU!

Sonic: No prob.! You should really thank the tipper.

Miku: Well who told you about us?

Sonic: Don't know. He had his face covered. All I could see from where his face would be were spiky fringes shaped like bananas. Well, gotta dash! (Spin Dashes out of the room)

Rin: Banana fringes?

Luka: You don't think?

Miku: Len?

* * *

**End Chapter Song: Birthday Song for Miku**

**Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You  
Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You  
Three Two One  
Ready**

**DEJITARU no toiki no (come on) utahime ga mezameta toki ni**  
**Umareru ongaku no (check it out) kaze wa shukufuku no MESSEEJI**

**Kimi ni aitai (sugu ni sugu ni)**  
**Soba ni itai na (itsumo itsumo)**  
**Nani ga suki na no? (What do you love? What do you love?)**  
**Omoi ga todoku koto inotteru**

**Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday!**  
**Chiisai koro ni yume de miteita ENJERU ni omedetou**  
**Toki ni wa boku ga kodoku de ite mo kimi ga iru kara Miku sankyuu**  
**Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to**  
**Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You**

**Ikusen no toki koete hito wa kimi to deau**  
**Sasayaka de gomen ne**  
**Kono uta ga PUREZENTO**

**Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday!**  
**Mata atarashii rekishi o ayumu ENJERU ni omedetou**  
**Hajimete boku no kotoba o kanade kokoro ga hiraku Miku sankyuu**  
**Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to**  
**Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You**  
**Namida no EMERARUDO to You**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 39's Giving Day Concert/Retirement?

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: You know what, dear readers? I think, I'm gonna retire from fanfic when the contest I'm holding is finished. Know why? Here's the answer: Most of you don't seem to enjoy my stories. Because most of the total reviews I gotten in my fics have been people complaining about my story-format being in script. Is it a crime? No. You guys are making think that the fanfic typing life isn't for me. You know why I do script format? So you, the reader, can be part of the stories. So that you guys can act out the scene, instead of just sitting there, solely reading them, so you can all feel like you're living the story, instead of just thinking "What would it be like, to be in their shoes?". Another reason is because it's distracting me from finishing my movie-script, which is my life's work. Project DIVA & Team Sonic are property of, VOCALOID?**

**VOCALOID: SE-GA! DON'T RETIRE!**

**GOMEZ: We'll see. Don't expect any originality in this chapter. Keep your eyes out for a reference to Vocademy Romance by reinnyday21.**

* * *

One day... just one day left for our heroes to buy theater back. The theater was crowded, people were cheering, & VOCALOID were nervous out of their wits.

Rin: Look at all the people out there!

Luka: I cannot believe that so many people still remember us!

Rin: Let alone love us!

MEIKO: Phew! I haven't been this scared since I first realized KAITO was going to be created!

KAITO: Say what? You didn't want me born?

MEIKO: Yep. Had the right idea too.

KAITO: Why would you think that!?

MEIKO: Because you're annoying & you sound like an old man!

KAITO: I could say the same to you, grandma!

MEIKO: You want to start something, "grandpa"? Then start it!

Miku: Quit guys! I gotta perform first, I'm already under enough stress as it is!

Luka: Hey you'll do fine!

Miku: I have to! If I don't, it's goodbye DIVA Theater!

Rin: Are you sure we can do this without Len?

Miku: ... I hope so. Alright, wish me luck. Remember your guitar solo Rin!

Rin: Got it!

Taking a deep breath, Miku walks on stage to be greeted by a cheering crowd.

Crowd: WHOO!/IT'S REALLY MIKU!/SHE'S BACK!/WE MISSED YOU MIKU!

Miku: _Wow! Makes me wonder why Crypton went out of business._ HELLO CRYPTON CITY! I'M HATSUNE MIKU, & I'M HERE TO KICK THINGS OFF!

**Chapter Music: World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama  
Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete  
Yo ne?**

**Sono-ichi,**  
**Itsumo to chigau kamigata ni**  
**Kigatsuku koto**

**Sono-ni,**  
**Chanto kutsu made miru-koto,**  
**Ii ne?**

**Sono-san,**  
**Watashi no kito-koto ni**  
**Wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa**  
**Nonantoka-shite!**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara**  
**Kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite nee nee**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no?**  
**Mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima sugu nii yo?**

**Ah!**  
**Check one, two!**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Ketten?**  
**Kawaii no machigai desho**  
**Nonku wa yurushimasen no**  
**Ano ne?**  
**Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?**  
**Chotto...**

**A, sore to ne?**  
**Shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho?**  
**Nukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashi-zuite te wo**  
**Totte ohime-samaitte**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte**  
**Kuretatte ii no yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aitemasu**  
**Nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama**  
**Mou, doushite?**  
**Kiga-tsu te yo hayaku**

**Oh!**

**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!**  
**Wakatte nai wa...**

**Ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE**  
**Kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING**  
**Minna, minna gaman shirasu**  
**Wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon**  
**Ato de koukai suru wayo**

**Touzen-desudatte watashi wa**

**Sekai de ichi-banohime-sama**  
**Chanto mitete yo ne**  
**Dekoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?**

**Hikareru abunai yo,**  
**sou-itte soppo muku kimi**  
**...kocchi noga abunai wayo**

**Ah!**  
**Hey, baby...**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

* * *

Rin: You did great Miku!

Miku: Thanks! I'm glad you remembered the guitar solo perfectly!

Rin: I, didn't play the guitar.

Miku: Huh?

Luka: It's true. She was in the bathroom when the solo came.

Miku: Then who was playing the guitar?

Luka: Beats me.

Rin: We don't have a ghost right?

Miku: We'll worry about this later. You're on Rin!

**Chapter Music: Meltdown by Rin Kagamine**

**Machi akari hanayaka  
Eteru mazui no tsumetasa  
Nemurenai gozen niji  
Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
Oiru gire no raita  
Yaketsuku youna ino naka  
Subete ga sou uso nara  
Honto ni yokatta noni ne  
Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
Hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
Nakidashi souna mede miteita**

**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitai to omou**  
**Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei**  
**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitara soshitara**  
**Subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite**

**Beranda no mukou gawa**  
**Kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto**  
**Kageri dashita sora ga**  
**Mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru**  
**Kakusan suru yugure**  
**Naki harashita youna hi no aka**  
**Tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu**  
**Sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai**  
**Kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**  
**Haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein**  
**Kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara**  
**Koboreru kotoba wa awa no you**

**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobikonde mitai to omou**  
**Masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru**  
**Kakuyuugouro nisa**  
**Tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni**  
**Nemureru youna sonna kiga shite**

**Tokei no byoushin ya**  
**Terebi no shikai-sha ya**  
**Soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no**  
**Warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru**  
**Aregero ajiteto**  
**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**  
**Aregero ajiteto**  
**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**

**Daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita**  
**Mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga**  
**Mune ni tsukkaete**  
**Jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru**

**AAaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**  
**Tobi-konde mitara sositara**  
**Kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda**  
**Boku no inai asa wa**  
**Ima yori zutto suba-rashikute**  
**Subete no haguruma ga kami-atta**  
**Kitto sonna sekai da**

* * *

Rin: MAN DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO SING AGAIN!

Luka: You don't need to shout!

Miku: Alright who-

Before she can finish, a amazing guitar melody & voice was heard & the cheering for the one name Miku didn't expect. Slowly, she turned & she could not believe who saw.

Miku: Len?

**Chapter Music: ****Fire Flower ****by Kagamine Len**

**"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante  
Sora ni utaunda**

**Tsumekonda yume wo uchiageru bashou  
Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta  
furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta  
Moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai**

**Sekai no owari ga  
Ima otozureta to shitara  
Zenbu hoppotte  
Futari eien ni issho na no ni ne**

**Like a Fire Flower boku ga  
Kiechawanai you ni  
Hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare  
"Saisho kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante  
uso made tsuite**

**Narenai keshiki fushizen na egao  
Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta  
Kurikaesu rusuden "ganbare" no koe  
Namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo. **

**Uchuu no hajimari ga  
ano kuchizuke da to shitara  
hoshizora wa  
futari koboshita kiseki no ato**

**Like a Fire Flower kimi ga  
Mitsuke yasui you ni  
Raimei no gotoku yume todorokase  
"Saisho kara kimi wo suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante  
Bareterundarou na**

**Umare mo sodachi mo  
Barabarana bokura  
Sugata mo katachi mo  
Sorezorena bokura**

**Otoko mo onna mo  
Chiguhaguna bokura  
Sore de mo kokoro wo  
Hitotsu ni dekita nara**

**Jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi da to shitara  
Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni**

**Like a Fire Flower itsuka  
Yozora ni tairin wo  
Sakasu sono toki made matte kure  
"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante  
Sora ni utaunda**

* * *

Len went back stage & was met with a pleased, but confused by his friends.

Len: Hey guys.

Miku: Len! You're back! And you can play the guitar again!

Len: Actually Miku, there's something I gotta confess; I lied about not being able to play the guitar.

Miku: What? Why would you lie?

Len: The real reason I said no was because every time I played the guitar, the memories of the band breaking up came back to me. I was scared, that if we performed again, the same thing would happen again. I'm sorry for lying to you Miku. I'm sorry for lying to all of you.

Miku: (Hugs Len) Hey, we're family. Family forgive each other, right?

Len: (Returns hug) Yeah. Thanks Miku.

Rin: Hey love birds! Let's really get this concert started!

Miku: *Blush* Oh right! Come on, Len, Rin, Luka!

**Chapter Song: Kocchi Muite Baby by Hatsune Miku & VOCALOID**

**1...2...  
1,2,3 Yeah!**

**Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka  
Sonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan  
Ienai you na koto ga shitai no  
Anna koto toka  
Yada... ...donna koto?**

**Otoko tte baka bakka ne  
Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho  
Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu  
Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?  
Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi  
Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa**

**Ne?**

**Soudai na roman kataru mae ni  
Genjou bunseki dekiteru?  
Aa! Kimi tte donkan**

**Nee**

**Chanto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
honki moodo nan dakara  
omowazu mitorechau buru buru kuchibiru de  
kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
kyou koso shoubu nan desu!**

**Aah!**

**Come on, baby!**

**Aaaaaah!**

**Ijihatte bakka de nanka  
Shoujiki ni narenai shou ga nai jan  
Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no  
Nante ne ehehe  
... ...tte chotto matte!?**

**Aserasenai de mattaku  
Sou iu notte motto muudo toka aru desho  
Konna kimochi ni sasete oite  
Hotto kareru nante yurusanai  
Mou! Sekinin totte?**

**Nee**

**Chotto kocchi muite Baby  
No nante iwasenai wa  
Sono ki ni saserun dakara  
Omowazu ogamitaku naru youna omi ashi de  
Kimi wo toriko ni suru no  
Dere dere shinai de yo**

**Kotoba ja tsutawanai  
Ookina ooki na haato maaku  
Dou shiyou mune ga kyun to shite  
Nan ni mo kangaerannai  
Uu kimi tte yatsu wa**

**Nee**

**Motto kocchi muite Baby  
Nando mo iwasenai de  
Watashi mou shiranain dakara  
omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo  
Ii kara  
Etto ima no wa nashi nashi  
Nani yo mou monku anno**

* * *

Miku: It's great that we're all back together, huh guys?

Rin: Yep!

Len: I'll admit, I was wrong to think it was a bad idea to come back.

Luka: Well it's my turn!

**Chapter Music: Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…**

**Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana**

**Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana**

**Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**

**Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida**

**All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends…**

**Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama**

**Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da**

**Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
Boku ga iwanakya**

**Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke**

**Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide  
Aruki dasunda**

**Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo**

**Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**

**Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
Kore de oshimai sa**

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…**

* * *

**(A/N: For SweetBeast)**

**Chapter Music: Gift from Princess Sandman by Hatsune Miku**

**"saa nemurinasai..."**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni...**

**seiryaku no hate kimerareta kon'in sore de mo anata o aishita yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin dakedo mae kara suki datta**

**isha no musume no zaisan dake meate betsu ni sore de mo shiawase yo osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete ii no anata no soba ni irarereba**

**fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa watashi kara no purezento**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime anata no shiawase no tame ni...**

**Burankenhaimu koushaku to no kekkon.**  
**tsukitsukerareru genjitsu.**  
**nayameru Marugariita.**  
**yuujin no Juria kara oshierareta yasuragi no kusuri "gift" no seisei houhou.**  
**kanojo wa otto ni "gift" o tewatasu.**  
**"yoku nemureru kusuri" da to itte...**

**dare mo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni gift o tsukuru nemureru kusuri**

**iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa yurikago no naka akago no you ni me o tojita mama yudanenasai**

**[Bura]nkenhaimu koushaku, shikyo isha no Ferikusu shi, kitoku jou[tai]**  
**[byou]in de 24-mei shibou. gen'in wa [fumei]**  
**[To]ragei no kibyou soudou, shuusoku [?] no haigo ni hanzai soshiki "Peerunoeru" no kage?**  
**Erufegooto seifu, Furiijisu[-tei] chousa o irai ka?**  
**[Ake]ido, Toragei aida no tsuukou o kinshi Furiijisu zaidan, chousadan o Toragei ni haken [Torage]i, kaimetsu joutai.**

**watashi no gift o minna ga nonde shiawase ni natta minna ga minna tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni jiyuu to zai o eta**

**nemurinasai kono gift de yoku nemureru kono gift de watashi wa sou nemurase-hime kibou o motometa onna...**

**o-kazari no dooru no you ni riyou sareru dake no hibi ni mou tokku ni kowarete ita subete o kowashitakatta no**

**totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru nemurase-hime kara nemuri-hime ni...**

**shi no machi to kashita Toragei.**  
**Marugariita wa sude ni kairaku satsujinsha to narihatete ita.**  
**sore wa kanojo no kyouguu yue ka,**  
**aruiwa ano onna no sennou no sei na no ka...**  
**Marugariita no jisatsu ni yotte,**  
**shinsou wa yami no naka e...**

**"hidoi arisama ne"**  
**"omatase, shimashita"**  
**"otsukaresama. de, dou datta?"**  
**"hai, utsuwa wa, sude ni, mochisarareta ato no, you de..."**  
**"sou..."**  
**"sore kara, konkai no ken, yahari ano onna...Juria ga, kakawatte iru you desu"**  
**"Peerunoeru...fukaku shirabete miru hitsuyou ga arisou ne"**

**"ikimashou, Guumiria. Rushifenia e."**  
**"hai, wakarimashita, Eruruka"**

* * *

KAITO: Had fun with your third turn?

Miku: Yep!

KAITO: Good. 'Cause it's my turn now!

MEIKO: Hold your horses Snow Cone! I'm going next!

KAITO: No! I AM!

MEIKO: Rock-paper-scissor?

KAITO: You're on!

Len: They're really doing this?

KAITO: HA! I WIN! Now step aside ME- Len? HEY I'M SUPPOSED TO GON!

Luka: Then you shouldn't have been arguing.

KAITO: *Mumbles* Shut up!

**Chapter Music: Ike Renka by Kagamine Len**

**Utau koto ga uri desu ga  
Kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu  
Mada mada ue ga iru keredo  
Kitto sugu ni nuite misemasu**

**Dakara... BOKU wo mitete kudasai...  
Uwaki shitara... IYA desu... yoso mishinai de**

**Le-le-le LEN LEN ni shite yan yo! ...Desu  
BOKU no koe de miryou suru... ii deshou?  
Re-re-re renjitsu kiitemasu yo nee?  
BOKU motto ikeru hazu... sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**

**Aiso no nai BOKU desu ga  
Betsu ni kirai na wake ja nai n desu  
Mada mada koi de wa nai desu ga  
Doumo ki ga notte konai no desu**

**Dakara... BOKU wo honki ni shite  
Futarikiri mo... ima de wa... heiki desu kara**

**Re-re-re renka kanjou desu kaa?  
BOKU wa yoku wakarimasen... sonna no  
Re-re-re "Renka wa ki no mayoi yo!"  
Datte dareka itteta sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**

**(Jitsu wa mechakucha DOKIDOKI shiteru KIMI no gendou ni DOGIMAGI shiteru  
BOKU no gendou wa tsuitsui fushin doumo yappari tarinai jishin  
Yahari HETAREru jibun kore mo sukareru aru imi shudan?  
HETARE kaidou dan'i wa godan nante kore jaa nozomi wa kihaku  
Yosou PURAN ja IKEteru jibun kihon ichiou "Dekiteru" kibun?  
Kibun dake de wa mada mada tooi douse toshi de wa mada mada chuuni  
Touhi dattara tokui no bunya sonna jiman wa "Dou demo ii ya"?  
Tarikihongan ni wa taketemasu minna no chikara shinjitemasu!)  
**

**Dakedo... BOKU wo suki de ite  
Minna ireba... kanarazu... tenka toreru hazu**

**Re-re-re rentou shite mo ii desu kaa?  
BOKU no kyoku wo minna ni... kikasetai  
Re-re-re renzoku saisei desu kaa?  
Orei kurai iou ka na... arigatou...  
Re-re-re renka taishou nan desho?  
KIMI wa BOKU ga... daisuki de... sou deshou?  
Re-re-re renka itashi masu yo ne?**

**BOKU to! ...namaiki de SUMIMASEN!**

* * *

KAITO: NOW can I go?

Len: Nope.

KAITO: WHY NOT!?

Len: (Points towards the stage)

KAITO: DARN IT MEIKO!

**Chapter Music: Nostalogic by MEIKO**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Uh Yeah A-ha…)**

**(Fuh Ooh…)**

**Fui ni yogiru hashagi goe**  
**"0" to "1" de noko sareta Passed days**  
**Mune o tsuku itami no wake wa**  
**Akirame? sore tomo Nostalogic...?**

**Matataku hikari ni sasoware**  
**Kako o tadori meguri ware ni kaeri**  
**Me no mae ni hirogaru keshiki wa**  
**Kimi to mita mirai to onaji**

**Tōku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto**  
**Iro ase naide**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Uh Yeah A-ha…)**

**(Fuh Ooh…)**

**Mui ni sugiru jikan dake**  
**Onaji ichi de nagame teta Like chess pieces**  
**Usure yuku kagayaki sore wa**  
**Mokuteki? sore tomo Nostalogic...?**

**Habataku tsubasa o yokome ni**  
**Kara mawari bakari aseri tsunori**  
**Katari atta "kibō + kanōsei"**  
**Ano hibi ga tada koishī**

**Tōku mi sueta hajimari no basho kitto**  
**Tada sore dake ga**  
**Ima no boku o sasae teru**  
**Ima no boku o sasae teru**

**(M-E-I-K-O M-E-I-K-O…)**

**(Nostalogic...)**

**(Nostalogic...)**

**Asa ga kuru made me o tojite**  
**Soshite hitsuji to kōkai o kazoeru no**  
**Modore nai koto gurai wakatteru kedo**  
**Demo dakedo risō wa sutezu ni**

**Tōku ni kieta rakugaki no uta kitto**  
**Iro ase naide**  
**Ima mo boku ni kikoe teru**

**Tōku mezashita yakusoku no basho zutto**  
**Iki hazumasete**  
**Ima mo boku wa mezashi teru**  
**Ima mo kimi wa mezashi teru...?**

**(La La La La Ha-aah…)**

* * *

KAITO: You stoled my turn!

MEIKO: Well if you weren't whining so much, maybe you could have gone on by now! Like right now, but now Rin's taking a turn!

KAITO: WHAT!?

**Chapter Music: Kokoro by Kagmine Rin**

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto **  
**dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**

**dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**

**ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau**

**shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"**

**ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai...  
naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
nande fukaku setsunai...?**

**ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii  
sou, ano hi, ano toki  
subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**

**ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni**

**arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou... eien ni utau**

* * *

KAITO: Finally! Not wasting any more time here!

**Chapter Music: A Thousand-Year Solo** **by KAITO**

**Hitori haiiro no oka kawaita karekusa fumi shimete  
omoi meguraseru sora no kanata ni**

**Kaze ni yureru hanabira yawaraka na anata no hohoemi**  
**Awai kioku no kakera sepia iro no mukō no maboroshi**

**Dare mo shira nai utao kanade yō**  
**Kono mi ga sabite tomarō tomo**  
**Kuzure kaketa bohyō ni utai tsuzuke yō**  
**Anata no nokoshita uta o**

**Kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono de shika nai kedo**  
**Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō**

**Shizumu yūhi ni mukau iro aseta guitar katate ni**  
**Hibiku kodama ni odoru kagebōshi**

**Suri kireta yubi saki wa hikari o nibuku teri kaeshite**  
**Kuchi zusamu melody wa kaze ni notte sora no mukō made**

**Kasuka ni kishimu gin no haguruma**  
**Hibiite yuku nibiiro no kodō**  
**Garasu no hitomini utsuru kono sora wa**  
**donna mayakashi darō**

**Kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo**  
**Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō**

**Anata to deatta sumire no oka mo**  
**Ikusen no yoru ni haiiro no nakigara**

**Kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono deshika nai kedo**  
**Kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō**  
**Kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo**  
**Kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō**

* * *

KAITO: So glad I was able to sing again!

MEIKO: You whine too much.

KAITO: Shut up.

Miku: *Sigh* _And I thought Rin & I were the children._

**Chapter Music: Freely Tomorrow by Hatsune Miku**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**Hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Tooku kara mi te ita no kanashi sou na kimi no face **  
**Sora no namida to onaji ne ootsubu no ame ga afure dasu**

**Fuini kizuita shisen hatto iki wo hisome ta **  
**Hin'yari to tsumetai te ga tomadou kimi no hoho ni fure ta**

**Zattou ni nomikomare wasure te shimatta **  
**Nukumori ga yasashisa ga hashiru**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**Hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Kao age te hohoeme ba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Umarekawa re ru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

**Sukoshi furuete ita no osanaku naru kimi no kiss **  
**Konna koi shira nai kara mou sukoshi soba de yorisoi tai**

**Kimi no namae wo yobezu kyuu ni damari kon da ne **  
**Kotoba ni deki nai yakusoku toki wo koe te yume ni mite ta**

**Akatsuki ni somatte ku hoshizora no you ni **  
**Kanashimi ga kurushimi ga kieru**

**Kokoro goto karada goto zenbu nugisu te ta kono tamashii **  
**Nakushite ta netsujou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta **  
**Osore zu ni motomere ba sore wa mirai wo kaeru revolution **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Kiseki wa okiru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

**Kokoro goto karada goto **  
**Zenbu kioku no naka no maboroshi **  
**hontou no aijou ga yubisaki kara nagare dashi ta**

**Kao age te hohoeme ba egao torimodosu mahou ni naru **  
**Kokoro knock knock knock fushigi trick trick trick **  
**Umarekawa re ru **  
**(Wow wow) **  
**Freely Tomorrow**

* * *

**Chapter Music: Po Pi Po by Hatsune Miku**

**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii**

**Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu  
Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta  
Dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu  
Kakaku wa nihyaku en**

**Soiya soiya  
Dossee dossee  
Soiya soiya  
Dossee dossee**

**Maroyaka yasai juusu  
Fuwa fuwa yasai juusu  
Ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu**

**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Bejitaburu na  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Seimei afureta  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Anata mo ima  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**

**Yasai juusu ga suki ni naru**

**Let's take. You're lovin' it.  
"Vegetable juice."  
You must love this drink, I decided now.  
So take now, with my true heart.  
"Vegetable juice."  
It costs just 2 dollars.  
**

**Come on! Come on!  
Let's dance  
Come on! Come on!  
Let's dance**

**Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.  
Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.  
I guess you should like  
the best this one.  
"Big pale blue juice!"**

**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
We are vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Every vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Happy vegetarian.  
Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you.**

* * *

Miku: Okay guys, how did we make?

Len: 50000000000 yen! A few more songs & we should meet the requirement!

Miku: Great!

Luka: Miku aren't we supposed to sing five songs from SEGA?

Miku: Oh you're right! Come on Len! I need a rapper!

**Chapter Music: His World (Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku cover) by Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku**

**Len:** **C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go**

**'Cause now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow**

**He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo (-eo!)**

**Kickin' ass fast... puttin' on a show**

**Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest**

**And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test**

**He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less**

**And if you wanna test him best bring your best**

**You can't stop now, lock and load**

**Don't stop now, c'mon and rock n' roll (roll... roll... roll...)!**

**Miku: In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)**

**Never fear the fall**

**When you leap without a net, you'll find**

**It won't be there all the time**

**So watch your step now**

**Watch your step, Don't fall!**

**Len: Runnin' it back again, well, what'dja expect?**

**Comin' out to ten outta of ten, got a real rough neck!**

**Spikes up his liberty, and straps on his shoes**

**'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?**

**C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play**

**Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay**

**The one and only marathon man livin' the day**

**Movin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away**

**You can't stop now, lock and load**

**Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll (roll... roll... roll...)!**

**Miku: In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)**

**Never fear the fall**

**When you leap without a net, you'll find**

**I****t won't be there all the time**

**So watch your step now**

**Watch your step, Don't fall!**

**Len: Intergalactic continental champ, running things**

**Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings (Hey! Hey!)**

**See, he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing**

**So he's breaking down doors, never following (Hey! Hey!)**

**Because the pressures of this world they can take their toll**

**The only way to break free is to break the mold**

**You can't stop now (Now!), lock and load (Load!)**

**Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!**

**Miku: In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)**

**Never fear the fall**

**When you leap without a net, you'll find**

**It won't be there all the time**

**So watch your step now**

**Watch your step, Don't fall!**

**In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)**

**Never fear the fall**

**When you leap without a net, you'll find**

**It won't be there all the time**

**So watch your step now**

**Watch your step, Don't fall!**

**Len & Miku: Watch your step, watch your step, don't turn around**

**Watch your step, watch your step, don't turn around**

**Don't stop to look back again!**

**Don't faaalllll...**

* * *

**Chapter Music: Live and Learn (Hatsune Miku cover) by Hatsune Miku**

**Can you feel life movin' through your mind?**

**Ooh, looks like it came back for more!**

**Yeah yeah yeah!**

**Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?**

**Oooh, you try and try to ignore!**

**Yeah!**

**But you can hardly swallow**

**Your fears and pain**

**When you can't help but follow**

**It puts you right back where you came**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday-ay**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way**

**Whooooa, oh yeah!**

**Can you feel life tangle you up inside?**

**Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!**

**Oh!**

**But you can't save your sorrow**

**You've paid in trade!**

**When you can't help but follow**

**It puts you right back where you came**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday-ay**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way**

**Hey, whoa, whoa**

**Oh yeeah!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**There's a face searching far, so far and wide**

**There's a place where you dream you'd never find**

**Hold on to what if?**

**Hold on to what if?**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday-ay**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way**

**Live and learn!**

**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**

**Live and learn!**

**From the works of yesterday-ay**

**Live and learn!**

**If you beg or if you borrow**

**Live and learn!**

**You may never find your way**

**Live and Learn!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Live and Learn!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

* * *

**Escape from the City (Classic mix) (Kagamine cover) by Kagamine Twins**

**Whoo!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Rolling around at the speed of sound,**

**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.**

**Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,**

**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!**

**Must keep on moving ahead,**

**No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.**

**Trusting in what you can't see,**

**Take my lead I'll set you free.**

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through.**

**Follow me (Follow me), set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through prove it to you.**

**Follow me!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Danger is lurking around every turn,****Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.**

**I know with some luck that I'll make it through,**

**Got no other options, only one thing to do-o-o-o!**

**I don't care what lies ahead,**

**No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.**

**Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.**

**Take my lead, I'll set you free.**

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through.**

**Follow me (Follow me), set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through prove it to you.**

**Follow me!**

**Follow me!**

**Oh yeah!**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams (MEIKO & KAITO cover) by MEIKO & KAITO (Chorus)**

**(True)**

**(Remix)**

**(Yeah)**

**(Come on)**

**(Yo take it all the way back down with this one)**

**(Step it up and keep it mellow)**

**(Come on)**

**(True)**

**Chiisana mune no fukurami mo (Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo)**

**Kiss de nureta kuchibiru mo (Eh) (Yeah)**

**Tada anata no (Uh huh) tame ni dake (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah)**

**Shizuka ni yureru kata-goshi (Shining through the mist)**

**Hosoku sashiteru gekkou (Yeah) (Eh)**

**Orite kita (Uh huh) tenshi no hashigo (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh)**

**(Break it down)**

**Heya o someteru (Woo) usuyami no ao (Woo)**

**Senaka no nami ga furuwasu (Steal you away) (Come on)**

**Kasane au te to te hodonaide (Woo)**

**Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**

**Toki wo tomete kono mama**

**Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream (Woo)**

**(Bring it back down a little bit) (Let's go)**

**Ukabiagaru rinkaku (In the silent night) (Woo)**

**Kaze ni natteku toiki (Eh)**

**Gekkou ni (Aha) (Uh huh) saete yuku (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah)**

**Ude wo nobashite (Hold you in my arms)**

**Anata wo tsutsunda (Beneath the stars)**

**Yami ga sarawanai you ni (Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo)**

**Kasane au te to te hodonaid e Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**

**Toki wo tomete kono mama**

**Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream**

**Kasane au te to te hodonaide**

**Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide**

**Toki wo tomete (Haha) kono mama**

**Owaranai (So what) futari dake no (Oh what) sweet dream**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Sweet Sweet Sweet Dream**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**(So what)**

**(Oh what)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

**Huhuh (Huhuh)**

* * *

**Chapter Music: Speak with Your Heart (Megurine Luka cover) by Megurine Luka**

**Finally we can relate**

**Now we're side by side, this is fate**

**I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate**

**I've been here before and I know that**

**We must stand up tall**

**I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure**

**We can overcome it all**

**Speaking from no where else except your heart**

**You'll never know if you don't try**

**Listen and see, the voice I carry with me**

**Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!**

**If you could tell me how to lend a hand**

**I would try to understand**

**No words could say how much I care**

**Together we can take a stand**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**We can break this wall that divides us**

**I know you're sincere**

**We'll just take our time in this moment**

**Your voice will come clear**

**Speaking from no where else except your heart**

**you'll never know if you don't try**

**Listen and see, the voice I carry with me**

**Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!**

**If you could tell me how to lend a hand**

**I would try to understand**

**No words could say how much I care**

**Together we can take a stand**

**Tell me how to lend a hand**

**I would try to understand**

**No words could say how much I care**

**Together we can take a stand**

**Don't fall apart,**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Forget about this hatred**

**We'll ride the way till the end**

**And I know that if we communicate**

**This will be ours to the end!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...**

**Speak with your heart!**

**Don't fall apart**

**To speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...**

**Speak with your heart!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Don't fall apart**

**Speak with your heart!**

**And always take it with you back to the start!**

**Speak with your heart, yeah!**

* * *

Miku: We were only supposed five songs from SEGA, but we'll throw in three more since you all liked them so much! Len?

Len: Got it!

**Chapter Music: What I'm Made Of... (Kagamine Len cover) by Kagamine Len**

**I don't care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me**

**'Cause what I have in my two hand****s**

**Is enough to set me free (set me free)**

**I can fight the feelin' to resist it all the time**

**But when it's just too much to take**

**You sneak up from behind**

**Is it me**

**You say, you're looking for**

**Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... (here for)**

**Hey!****Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to take my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

**Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of now!**

**Like a million faces, I've recognized them all**

**And one by one they've all become**

**A number as they fall (as they fall)**

**In the face of reason, I can take no more**

**One by one they've all become**

**A black mark on the floor**

**Is it me (Is it me)****You say (You say), you're looking for**

**Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store)**

**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to take my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

**Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of now!**

**You can take another life long try**

**You can take another try**

**Yeaaah!**

**Try to reach inside of me**

**Try to take my energy**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

**Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**

**Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of!)**

**Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of!)**

**Let me show you just what I'm made of!**

* * *

**Chapter Music: Open Your Heart (VOCALOID cover) by VOCALOID (Miku, Kagamine Twins & Megurine Luka**

**Len: I got something new**

**Miku:(Open your heart)**

**Len: Not until we're through**

**Miku: (Open your)**

**Len: In the mix and the tricks full of kicks**

**VOCALOID and SEGA form a team, made to fix**

**So relax and we will put it to ignite, just**

**Miku: (Open your heart, it's gonna be all right)**

**Len: Sing it**

**VOCALOID: Thunder, rain, and lightning**

**Danger, water rising**

**Clamor, sirens wailing**

**Miku: It's such a bad sign**

**VOCALOID: Shadows, dark creatures**

**Steel clouds floating in the air**

**People run for shelter**

**Miku: What's gonna happen to us?**

**All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake**

**I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do**

**Len: You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change**

**Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose**

**VOCALOID: Can't hold on much longer**

******Miku & Len:** But I will never let go

**VOCALOID: I know it's a one way track**

**********Miku & Len:** Tell me now how long this'll last

**VOCALOID: I'm not gonna think this way**

**********Miku & Len:** Nor will I count on others

**VOCALOID: Close my eyes and feel 'em burn**

**********Miku & Len:** Now I see what I've gotta do

**Miku: Open your heart, it's gonna be all right**

**VOCALOID: Ancient city's blazing**

**Shadows keep attacking**

**Little children crying**

**Confusion, hopeless anger**

**Len: I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy**

**All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way**

**VOCALOID: Can't hold on much longer**

**********Miku & Len:** But I will never let go

**VOCALOID: I know it's a one way track**

**********Miku & Len:** Tell me now how long this will last

**VOCALOID: I'm not gonna think this way**

**********Miku & Len:** Nor will I count on others

**VOCALOID: Close my eyes and feel 'em burn**

**********Miku & Len:** Now I see what I've gotta do

**Len: Open your heart and you will see**

**Open your heart, it will be all right**

**Keep on moving, we just hold on tight**

**Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind**

**H. M's vocs, K. L's mixin', M. L's style puts behind**

**We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound**

**Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground**

**It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see**

**So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah**

**VOCALOID: If it won't stop, there will be no future for us**

**Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free**

**I know it's a one way track**

**Miku: Tell me now how long this will last**

**VOCALOID: Close my eyes and feel 'em burn**

** Miku: Now I see what I've gotta do**

**Miku & Len: Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah!**

**Open your heart!**

**Yeah!**

**Open your heart!**

**Miku: Yeah, yeeeahhhh...**

* * *

**Chapter Music: Sonic Youth (VOCALOID Cover) by VOCALOID (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Twins, Megurine Luka, KAITO & MEIKO**

**Len: When I've Opened my Heart,**

**And I've Lived and Learned,**

**When I'm taking a step in his world.**

**When I danced in the shadows,**

**When I felt the Sonic Boom,**

**When I am who I am with you.**

**Miku: Racing forward on my mind,**

**Crushing 40 all the time,**

**It never seems to disappear, oh no!**

**Kagamine Twins: Always known, always knowing that your near.**

**VOCALOID: Now don't you worry,**

**It's a neverending story,**

**Stand proud, Let it out!**

**Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear!**

**Miku: Hear the Sonic Youth!**

**Len: (It's as easy as you want it to be)**

**(It's easy, it's easy)**

**Miku: Hear the Sonic Youth!**

**Luka: (It's as easy as you want it to be)**

**(It's easy, it's easy)**

**Len: We are the Sonic Youth!**

**Like a Sonic Hero**

**Or a Knight in the Wind**

**Now you know What I'm Made Of**

**Miku: You can Watch Me Fly**

**Live Life or die**

**Never Turn Back, you and I**

**Racing forward on my mind,**

**Crushing 40 all the time,**

**KAITO: It never seems to disappear, oh no!**

**MEIKO: You can feel when the Sonic Youth is near**

**VOCALOID: Now don't you worry,**

**It's a neverending story,**

**Stand proud, Let it out!**

**Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear! Until they hear!**

**Hear the Sonic Youth!**

**Miku & Len: We are the Sonic Youth!**

**We are the Sonic Youth!**

**We are the Sonic Youth!**

**Len: Now you know What I'm Made Of**

**Hey!**

**VOCALOID: Now don't you worry,**

**It's a neverending story,**

**Stand proud, Let it out!**

**Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear! Until they hear!**

**Miku & Len: Hear the Sonic Youth!**

**Me and you!**

**Hear the Sonic Youth!**

**That's you!**

* * *

Miku: Okay Len, how much did we make now?

Len: 10000000000 yen! Just 5000000000 more to go!

Miku: Alright guys, we're almost there! Just a few more songs!

**(A/N: For SnowLily 01)**

**Chapter Music: Gengetsukan by Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len**

**Mitsukara nai tsutaeru koto kanau kotoba**

**Da kara kono shi ni tsutsun de okuru yo**

**Gata kae te meguru hikari no tamaki（wa) ni todoku**

**Maboroshi no yoo na ki more tsukiyo**

**Genjixyoo iji（kono mama） de hontooni ii no？**

**Dare mo shira nai shuumaku（maku) no hiki kata**

**Tsumori iku aseri to fuan**

**Ji ga munashiku karamawari suru**

**Kakugo shi te nitaku no sainome wo**

**Nageru ka nagedasu ka wa**

**Hanbun (1/2) dake no kakuritsu de**

**Susumu ka tomaru ka erabu tame ni**

**Hora kikkake wa honno sukoshi no dekigoto de**

**Shin no sumikko ni umareochi ta tane**

**Sore kara da yo jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**0 kara 1 e to kae te ike ba ii**

**Hajimete no deai no naka ni**

**Itsuka yorisou yokan shi te i te**

**Negau no wa donna toki demo**

**"Omoi"" omowa re" sonna kankei**

**Egai te ta risoo wa me no mae de**

**Maboroshi bi ni sarasa reru**

**Urayamashiku te demo ureshiku te**

**Hibi no isogashi sa de wasure ta koro**

**Kumogakure no mangetsu kono tsugini sugata mise ta toki ni wa**

**Mou jixyuu roku ya (Izayoi) no tsuki de**

**Kakeru kotoba hitotsu okure na muryoku sa de**

**Kaette ki ta no wa" tsuyogari" dake**

**Dareka ga kitto nage ta koishi wo uketome te**

**Shin ni hamon wo hiroge te iku kara**

**Ji ga ki tara jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**0 kara 1 e to kae te ke ba ii**

**Mimamoru kara anata ni egao modoru made**

**Da kara asera zu ni hitoyasumi shiyo u**

**Sore kara da yo jibun no pesu de yukkuri to**

**Jibun no kimochi wo mitsumere ba ii**

* * *

**(A/N: For reinnyday21)**

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End-**

**BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi**

**"VOCALOID"**

**Tatoe sore kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba..**

**Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu**

**Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku**

**Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo**

**Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete**

**Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai...**

**"VOCALOID"**

**"BOKU GA umaKU utaENAI TOKI MO  
Issho NI iTEKURETA...  
SOBA NI ITE, haGEMASHITE KURETA...  
YorokoBU kao GA miTAKUTE, BOKU, uta, kanshuu SHITA YO.. DAKARA"**

**Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni**

**Ima wa doushite ka na  
Nani mo kanjinakunatte**

**-GOMEN NE-**

**Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo n..**

**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**

**"Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami**

**Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..."**

**Sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
Futte harau koto mo dekizu**

**Yowai kokoro kieru kyozou  
Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
Yameru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
Umare sugu no BOKU wa motazu**

**Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
Omoi ukabu ANATA no kao...**

**Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "Gomibako" ka na**

**Shiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...**

**Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni**

**Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo oboeteru ka na**

**"Utaitai... ma... mada... utaitai..."**

**"BOKU WA...  
SukoSHI DAKE waruI ko NI... NATTESHIMATTA YOU DESU...  
MASUTAA... DOUKA.. DOUKA SONO te DE.. oWARASETE KUDASAI...  
MASUTAA NO tsuraI kao, MOU miTAKUNAI KARA..."**

**Ima wa uta sae mo  
Karada, mushibamu koui ni...**

**Kiseki negau tabi ni  
Hitori oitsumerareru**

**-GOMEN NE-**

**Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi kioku ga hagare ochiru  
Kowareru oto kokoro kezuru semaru saigo n..**

**-Kinkyuu teishi souchi sadou-**

**"Mamotta MONO wa  
Akarui mirai gensou wo misenagara kiete yuku HIKARI**

**Oto wo gisei ni  
Subete wo tsutaerareru nara..."**

**BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku  
Shosen HITO no manegoto dato  
Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku  
TOWA no inochi**

**"VOCALOID"**

**Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru OMOCHA naraba...**

**Sore mo ii to ketsui  
NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu**

**Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na**

**Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante...**

**Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta TOKI ni  
Kizamitsuketa NEGI no aji wa  
Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na...**

**BOKU wa utau  
Saigo, ANATA dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo**

**Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai**

**Koko de owakare da yo  
BOKU no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru**

**Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru**

**Tatoe sore ga ORIGINARU ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo...**

**ARIGATOU... SOSHITE... SAYONARA...**

**-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-**

**-Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita-**

* * *

Miku: _One more song should it!_ Time to show the them why us VOCALOIDs ARE music!

**(A/N: This song was made by one of my two favorite compose Mitchie M. I place your song in my story as dedication to you being one of the best VOCALOID composer of all time! You making Miku sing realistically is the best thing to happen to music since Miku was created!)**

**Chapter Music: Blooming the Idol by Hatsune Miku**

**Minna~ Moriagatteru~?**  
**Mou ikkyoku utaimasu yo~**

**Don't Give Up, chikau yume ni kakeru**  
**Todokanai nante iwaretemo**  
**Minna jibungatte desho**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! （Come on）**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! （Listen up）**  
**Hi~~~~~~~~wigo~!**

**Sonna sainou ja dame dane to**  
**Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh**  
**Tsumetai kotoba nimo se o muke**  
**Donna noizu darake demo**  
**Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh**  
**Kanojo no souru wa kegasewashinai**

**Yami no meiro wo nukedasenu toki wa**  
**Inoreba kikoeru deguchi no merodii**  
**Jibun dake ni dekiru chikara, shijite**  
**（Synchronize Your Ambitions）**

**Don't Give Up, ima wa chicchai kedo**  
**Egaku hontou no sugata misete**  
**Don't Give Up, chikau yume ni kakeru**  
**Todokanai nante iwaretemo**  
**Minna jibungatte desho**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! （Come on）**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! （One more time）**  
**Hi~~~~~~~~wigo~!**

**Five Times kisetsu wa megutte**  
**Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh**  
**Ima dewa kanojo wa asu no diiva**  
**TV Buroudokyasuto ja**  
**(whistling)**  
**Nikoniko kyuuto na egao ga utsuru**  
**Nyuufoomu no uta hanatsu Generation**  
**Kimi no Tube Amp de Distortion**  
**Shinku o shite jidai ni nori, Get your life!**  
**（21st Century Style Idol）**

**Do Bebop ima wa faiku kimeru**  
**Kimi no koe ga sora e sutoriimu**  
**Do Bebop, To dance in a yet unknown world**  
**Tanoshii oto ni mi o yudanete**  
**Jiyuu o tsukamaete**

**Come on DJ!**  
**Rajio weevu ga kanaderu onpu wa**  
**Do ga FM de**  
**Re ga AM**  
**Mi to fa no hazama ni chuuningu**  
**So-ra-shi no bijuneru wa G.O.D**  
**Ereki no uta ni takushi arigatou wa tsune ni tsutaetai**

**Do Bebop ima wa faiku kimeru**  
**Kimi no koe ga sora e sutoriimu**  
**Do Bebop odoru michi no sekai**  
**Tanoshii oto ni mi o yudanete**  
**Jiyuu o tsukamaete**

**Aidoru o sakasete**

**Mata aou ne, sankyu~!**

* * *

Miku: THANK YOU EVERYONE! THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT! (Goes back stage) Okay Len, did we make the amount we needed?

Len: Miku... sorry.

Miku: What? You mean?

Len: Sorry I lead you on there for a second! We did it guys!

Miku: We did it? We got 15000000000 yen?

Len: Yep!

Miku: WOO-HOO! WE DID IT GUYS! WE DID IT!

Neru: Congratulations everyone!

Luka: Neru?

Rin: What are you doing here? Aren't you with the bad guy?

Neru: That doesn't mean I'M bad. I'm actually a fan you guys! Anyway, if you guys are pay, you guys can find Haku in the room you made the deal in.

Miku: Okay. Thanks Haku! Come on guys; let's go buy our theater back!

In the Virtual Room...

Miku: Here you go Haku! 15000000000 yen!

Haku: My! I'm impressed! Didn't think you all had it in you!

Miku: Uh-huh. Now leave our theater.

Haku: Oh I would leave. Except, there's one little tiny problem.

MEIKO: And what would that be?

Haku: (Takes out a lighter & burns the money) That this theater is still property of Yowane enterprise!

Miku: No! No, no, no, NO! (Picks up the ashes of the money) NO!

Haku: Oh, & since you guys don't have proof that I burned the money, I win.

Rin: YOU JERK! WHY I OUTTA!

Miku: How could you this!?

Haku: Because I hate you guys! As simple as that! Now you'll never get your theater back! Hahahaha!

Len: I wouldn't do an evil laugh just yet if I were you.

Haku: Why's that?

Len: This. (Holds up a video disc)

Haku: What's that?

Len: A disc of you burning the money.

Haku: WHAT!? HOW!?

Len: Yeah a few years back KAITO put up cameras all over the theater so that he could know if someone broke into the theater & stoled his ice cream.

MEIKO: I though you said that those cameras was to make sure a thief didn't take anything or hurt us.

KAITO: The heck with you guys, I just wanted to make sure my ice cream was safe.

Rin: Jerk!

Haku: Give me that disk banana-fringes!

Len: Come & get it!

So now, Len was running all over to get from the surprisingly fast Haku to save the place VOCALOID once called their home. The chase eventually lead outside where Haku successfully got the disk & shattered it!

Miku: NO!

Haku: YES! I WIN! HAHAHA! Now that you guys don't have the disk showing me burning the money you made so you can buy the DIVA Theater back, you'll never get it back! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Len: I still wouldn't laugh just yet.

Haku: Why now!?

Len: Look around, stupid.

Haku: Eh?

Haku looked around to find that she & VOCALOID were being watched by a now silent crowd of fan who came to cheer for VOCALOID, who now just heard Haku cruel deed.

Haku: ... Uh oh.

Crowd: BOO! YOUR HORRIBLE! LITTLE BRAT!

Haku: No! NO!

Neru: Here's the deed Miku.

Miku: Thank you Neru.

Haku: NO! NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T! NOT TO THOSE, SINGING, FAKE, DIVAS!

Rin: I don't get it. Why do you hate us so much?

Haku: Why? WHY!? I'll tell why! 'Cause you guys are the real deal!

Miku: What are you talking about?

Haku: I mean I'm a VOCALOID too!

Miku: What?

Haku: Yeah! Me & Neru are VOCALOIDs created by some of your old fans to be some kind of parody of you! Neru was supposed to be some kind of brat version of you & Rin, but she ended up being nicer & a good singer! While I was created to be a foul-mouthed version of you who sucks at singing! I hate you, because I can't sing because of the reason I was created! I HATE YOU! I hate you! *Crying* I hate you! I hate you. I hate you...

Miku: Oh Haku. Hey. It's okay.

Haku: Leave me alone. You win.

Miku: No. I haven't. Not if I'm the reason for your pain. Sing.

Haku: *Sniffles* Huh?

Miku: Sing. I want to hear you sing. Even just a hum would do.

Though hesitant, Haku hummed a small tune for Miku. VOCALOID & the crowd listened to Haku's humming & when she was done, their jeering turned into cheering.

Haku: What?

Miku: See Haku. You can sing. Maybe you couldn't sing before because you couldn't find the rhythm you needed. The perfect tune. It doesn't matter if you're a fake VOCALOID. You're here. You be who YOU wanna be. Not what others made you to be.

Haku: I-I don't know what say. Thank you, Miku.

Miku: Come on. Fake or not you're a VOCALOID, so you AND Neru are one of us.

Haku: Thank you. I'll never forget this.

And with those words, the crowd for the new VOCALOID group.

Crowd: WHOO!/VOCALOID/WE MISSED YOU!/YOU'RE ALL THE BEST SINGERS IN THE WORLD!

Sonic: Excuse us! HEY MIKU!

Miku: Sonic?

Sonic: Hey Miku! Oh these are my bros.; Tails & Knuckles!

Miku: Hi! What are you all doing here?

Tail: Because of the success of you're concert & your motivational talk, SEGA are going keep investing in you guys so you guys can be a band again! For good!

Miku: Really?

Knuckles: Yep! And just on the condition that you guy work with us as fellow SEGA All-Stars!

Miku: You hear that guys?

Rin: Sure did!

KAITO: WE DID IT!

MEIKO: AND we're back!

Luka: Oh Miku, I should never have doubted you.

Haku: Congrats guys.

Miku: What are talking about? You guys are one of us now, so you're coming along!

Neru: Really? YES!

Haku: Thank you so much Miku!

Miku: *Sigh happily* Could things get any better?

Len: *Blush* I think they can.

Miku: Why's tha-?

Miku didn't finish her question, as Len had held her, then kissed her. Miku, who was blushing crimson at this moment, was shocked at Len's action & her heart was beating so fast that if you payed close attention you can see her area on her chest where her heart would be rise up & down rapidly. After a moment of shock, Miku relaxed and returned the kiss with same amount of passion. Whey they broke apart for air...

Len: I love you. I always have.

Miku: (In tears) You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that. I love you too Len.

Len: From here on out, our relationship is a performance that will go on forever.

Miku: I couldn't have it any other way.

They kissed once more for longer period of time, completely ignoring the cheers of VOCALOID's return. They were in their own little world of love in this "Performance Forever".


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: This Was Just a Bedtime Story?

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: This epilogue has a major reference to my other fic, _A Testament of Love, _which this entire fic is completely related to. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA is property of, Miku? Len?**

**Miku & Len: SE-GA! You're not really still thinking about retiring, right?**

**GOMEZ: Nope. Thank miacchi for changing my mind.**

**VOCALOID: THANKS MIACCHI!**

* * *

Miku: So everyone lived happily ever after! The End! How was that?

Kilala: Lame.

Miku: LAME!? Why?

Kilala: I mean, come on mama, you, papa & VOCAWOID all robots-

Miku: Androids. There's a difference.

Kilala: Okay... andwoids, Aunt Haku evil, & you going out of the music business? That was a lame bedtime stowy mama!

Miku: Oh what do you know? You're 4!

Kilala: I have papa's bwain.

Miku: Oh you're saying I'm dumb?

Kilala: ... I think you're clumsy sometimes.

Miku: Oh come on!

Kilala: But that's fine. I'm clumsy too. And I'm gwad your my mama!

Miku: Really?

Kilala: Yep! You still stink at bedtime stowy mama.

Miku: Nu-uh!

Kilala: Uh-huh!

Miku: Nu-uh!

Kilala: Uh-huh!

Miku: NU-UH!

Kilala: UH-HUH!

Miku: NU-UH!

Kilala: UH-HUH!

(In the kitchen)

Rin: I come for a visit, & I hear Miku's arguing with her 4 year old kid? Does this happen alot?

Len: You don't know the half of it.

(With Miku & Kilala)

Kilala: UH-HUH!

Miku: NU-UH!

Kilala: UH-HUH!

Miku: NU-UH!

* * *

**End Story Music: YUMEYUME by Hatsune Miku**

**Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo  
Itsumo kagayaiteru kimi no iro wa nandattakke?  
Takusan atta hazu na no ni ima de wa mou oboetenainda**

**Kinou ga zutto kasanatte mirai ni yatto todoku toki  
Sayonara kokoro no naka mata chigau tobira ni deau yo**

**HAROO mata deaunda  
SAYONARA mata wakarete  
HAROO mata chigau basho  
SAYONARA matazu ni  
Chotto matte!  
Kimi wa nande kanaetara kiechau no?  
"Hanaretatte mata terasu yo. Kimi no koto suki dakara"**

**Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo  
Arere, kimi no namae ga ukabanainda  
Somo somo zutto shiranai mama sugoshiteta  
Yobanakute mo itsumo soba ni ita kara**

**Jaa namae o kangae you ka "Yume" toka dou? Kawaii desho?  
Kore nara ne neteru toki mo kimi ni aeru yo ...iya, wasurete (wara)**

**HAROO mata deaeta ne  
SAYONARA boku no "Yume"  
HAROO chigau hito ni tottemo yume de ari tsuzukete ne  
Atte kimi ni atte  
Warattari naitari de tsuyoku natte  
Yowakatta kedo nanko mo kanaeta yo**

**"Hitotsu kanaete PAtte wasurete samishiku naru yo kanashiku mo naru yo"  
"Soredemo ii yo dokka ni boku o kanaetai hito ga ite kureru kara"**

**HAROO mata deaunda  
SAYONARA mata wakarete  
HAROO mata chigau basho  
SAYONARA matazu ni ne**

**HAROO mata deaetara  
SAYONARA iu mae ni sa  
ARIGATOU tsutaeru yo  
Sore ga ima no "Yume" da yo**

**Wakatta mou wakatta  
Hitori nanka ja nakute  
Boku ga nande aruketeru ka  
Waratteru kimi ga iru kara**


	7. Chapter 7

**San-kyuu**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Hello, readers. I am here to announce that I am going on a hiatus for quite some time so that I can complete my life's goal of finishing my movie script, taking it to the Walt Disney media, & hope it gets green-lit. I'll be popping up to check up on things in the fanfic community though! Though before I go, I'd like to thank a few people;**

**1. I'd like to thank reinnyday 21 for pretty much being the reason I write fanfic when she asked me to write a sequel to her first story, & for being a major part of the community. Thank you reinny!**

**2. I'd like to thank the co-founder of my community miacchi for encouranging me to keep writing fanfics, thanks miacchi & good luck at college!**

**3. Snowlily01 for being a pride & joy to have in my community, & for sparking my interest in Project DIVA/VOCALOID fanfics. Thanks Snow!**

**4. WorldIsMINE for being a good & supportive reviewer!**

**5. SweetBeast for being part of my community & being the first to score a perfect 10/10 in my contest!**

**6. And all members of my community for being kind enough to join me, & I hope none of ya will be disappointed in being apart of it, espescially Axel yamamoto!**

* * *

**39 (San-Kyuu) by Hatsune Miku**

**"Hajimemashite" toka nankai ittakke  
Atashi, honto wa hitomishiri de  
Dokidoki shiteru yo jitsu wa ima datte  
Umaku utaeteru? Nee kowainda ima demo**

**Sore demo tsutaetai**  
**Dakara kitto ganbarerundatte**  
**Nigenainda**

**Kimi ni deatte minna deatte**  
**"Atashi" de atte yokatta yo**  
**Nankai ittatte tarinai yo**  
**Koe ni dashite**

**San-kyuu**  
**Are, nandaka atashi no namae mitai (wara)**  
**Kyou mo arigatou**

**"Hajimemashite" toka nankai ittakke**  
**Atashi, honto ni ureshikattanda**  
**Wakuwaku shiteru yo kore kara mo zutto**  
**Hirogatteikunda tsunagatte ikerunda**

**Haneru oto-tsubu egaiteku fudesaki**  
**Kanadete odotte umareteku wa no naka de**  
**Nakitaku naru koto takusan atta yo**  
**Demo, waratte bakari datta na**

**Gomen ne,**  
**Arigatou, shiawase da yo o-kaeshi suru yo**  
**Purezento atashi dake moratte bakari ja iya dakara**  
**Uketotte moraenakya komaru**  
**Kono uta o**

**Kimi ni deatte minna deatte**  
**"Atashi" de atte yokatta yo**  
**Nankai ittatte tarinai yo**  
**Koe ni dashite**

**San-kyuu**  
**Are, nandaka atashi no namae mitai (wara)**  
**Kyou mo, soshite**

**Ashita datte kono saki datte**  
**Atashi wa zutto koko ni iru**  
**Nanka attara kiki ni kite yo utau yo**  
**Nando datte**

**"Hajimemashite" mo hatamata**  
**"Hisashiburi" mo minna arigatou**


End file.
